A Sea of Sorrow
by Citizen Seven
Summary: Two halves make a whole, but when Jusenkyo splits its victim where does the taken half go? Shunted into another world, one in which eaters of certain fruits become more than human, where the only way home may be to find a treasure once taken by the man every outlaw calls King. Along the way he'll have to fight more than enemies of flesh and blood.


Disclaimer: I must say stating these disclaimers seemed to be rather redundant all things considered. After all the sight is called FAN FICTION but when in rome and all that. I own neither the characters nor the settings unless you haven't seen them before.

A Sea of Sorrow

Chapter 1: What a wake up call.

The day was young, sun shining bright, a gently breeze batting at the leaves of the nearby trees, the remaining tendrils of fog rolling off the hundreds of pools that sat within the valley, a day many would call perfect. From each spring, one or many bamboo poles reached toward the sky; atop of two such poles stood a young man, his black hair tied into a tight tail and his black flowing clothes fluttering in the wind, across from him stood a pudgy balding man in a white gi with a matching bandanna. The two stood at the ready, their muscles coiling and uncoiling waiting for some unspoken signal. Just meters away, safely away from the coming battle stood their guide.

"Wait!" Called the guide, "you no fight here! Is too, too dangerous!"

They ignored him, instead choosing that moment to lurch forward. Ranma, the younger man twisted through the air avoiding his fathers incoming flurry of kicks and buried his heel into the heavier mans side sending the two shooting away from one another. Genma latched onto one of the poles and sprang away landing on a pole a short ways away just as Ranma settled against a pole of his own.

"What going ol' man? Age catchin' up to ya?" Ranma crowed as he kicked off again his fist pulled well back.

In response Genma slipped through Ranma's guard and planted his foot against Ranma's chest bouncing him back the way he'd come. Ranma just grunted as he planted his foot on the pole as his father readied himself for another pass.

"Your still weak Ranma! Still hitting like a girl and crowing over every little victory!" His father cried.

The two leapt off the poles again and began exchanging blows before Ranma gripped his father's outstretched fist and flipped himself up into the air stomping on the back of his father's head as he went. Genma sailed downward creating a small wave of the water as he impacted the pool, the water began to froth as Ranma settled himself atop another pole.

"What we done already ol' man?" He called down as he shot a grin toward the guide.

The guide himself looked on almost frantic, "Oh no, you fall in Shonmaonichuan, tragic tale of panda who drowned here one thousand five hundred year ago. Now who ever fall in, take body of panda."

Quirking an eyebrow Ranma leapt back to another pole as a wave far larger than the first burst from the pool shadowing the large figure until a large panda soared above it to land on a pole. It loosed a wild growl and shot from the pole far father than its size should have allowed. Ranma stood frozen as the large bear grew closer and was only able to cross his arms in front of his face as the large pudgy paw delved into his stomach knocking him from his already tumulus perch.

In that split second he realized that his father became the panda only after falling into the pool and grabbed tight to the next one he could reach. He clung there upside down and managed to miss the fact his father had angled himself down to land on him.

The next thing Ranma knew a flurry of bubbles sprang from his mouth as he flailed about in an attempt to reach the surface even as a tingling sensation spread across his body. It was like he'd been connected to a live-wire as an ethereal blue light spread across his vision. Soon his blood felt like wildfire rolling through his veins and the blue began shifting towards and all encompassing black. Than in a flash the pain was gone, replaced by nothing, complete and total nothing, as was his vision. Just as his his lung cried out for oxygen that wasn't there cool fresh air sped its way through his nose and he knew no more.

"The boy has to wake up sooner or later."

"Maybe, but it will be in his own time, he needs time to adjust, as did you when you arrived all those years ago young G.B. in fact he seems to be your age." A voice far more weathered than the first said.

"It's Agane, not G.B. Don't call me that, old hag." He snapped, "besides how long did it take for me to wake?"

Ranma's eyes fluttered and he caught a glimpse of a well wrinkled old woman beside a much younger man around his age with brown hair in a very feminine style.

"A babe must wake else it dies, besides he's far closer to consciousness than his father, even the other boy, if you'll look closer you'll see even now he wakes." She made a motion with her hand. "Amasia ready the plum rum for our new lord."

"Yes Lady Tabula," A third voice, one Ranma couldn't place to a person answered and a number of footsteps trailed away.

A soft hand brushed across Ranma's brow, "I know you've woken child, why don't you open your eyes and join us?" She asked with a tickling laugh.

Opening his eyes he took in the room, it was simple, wooden walls upon which sat framed portraits of women varying in age but each wearing the same headband the old woman wore. Inscribed with block like figures of crimson mirroring the color of blood it actually looked wet enough to seep from the band. Along the wall above a modest stove sat a rack of jars filled with various herbs, ground and otherwise, beside it stood a blonde woman with a rather boyish figure who'd busied herself by pouring a plum purple liquid which she poured from a crystal decanter into two glasses.

Turning to look at the last the of figures Ranma found his eyes locked onto the young mans, they spoke of a viciousness not uncommon in rabid beasts.

"What's your name kid?" The teen with the feminine hairstyle asked, his eyes narrowing threateningly.

But Ranma didn't answer as a groan caught his attention, two more cot like beds were pressed against the wall and a familiar figure in a white outfit caught his attention. His father snored away happily and beside him a familiar teen but for the life of him Ranma couldn't place him.

"Where am I? Whats going on?" He asked swinging his feet from his own bed and hunching over to ball his fists, the women were safe, he wouldn't hit them, but the guy; something about him screamed killer. It was than a hand gripped at his hair and he grunted as his eyes drew even with the mans.

"Didn't you hear me boy? I asked for your name!" He growled with another jerk of Ranma's hair.

Ranma slammed his head forward and with a hard 'crack' the other man fell back windmilling his arms for balance only to fail. "I'm Ranma, an' you're gonna be sorry 'bout this."

As soon as he stood he began to wobble, only the older woman's surprisingly strong hands kept him from folding to the floor. Instead she tilted him back and let him fall back to the bed a frown lining her face.

"G.B. Calm yerself." The old woman Ranma identified as Tabala snapped over her shoulder as the other teen took to his feet clutching at his nose. "This young un' happens to be one of this islands protectors, not someone you can let your anger out on."

"Protectors?! What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't care and don't you call me that ya old bag!"

The two spoke at the same time, though while Ranma stared at the old woman, Agane made it to the stove and lifted the kettle puffs of steam slowly leaking from the top. Bringing his hand away from his face he showed off his crooked nose with blood running down his face in heavy rivulets staining his savage grin a horrific crimson.

"No, this little boy needs to learn his place! Who this islands Kings is." He snarled and upended the kettle over his head.

In that moment the brunette boy vanished, his form shifted and grew, twisting as rippling muscles spread across his skin followed by brown fur and bull horns sprouting from his head. When all was said and done he'd broken through the ceiling and an eel whipped around his waist to look at Ranma. A large hoofed foot moved toward him sending shards of wood clattering across the room.

"Moo!" The beast bellowed as Ranma stared at it wide eyed hardly noticing as he was lifted from the bed. The roof had lifted away revealing the hulking minotaur the boy had become, its eyes locked on Ranma and the old woman.

Pulling a handful of orbs from her sleeve the woman flung them into the transformed teens face where they burst apart into a cloud of smoke. "Amasia" she yelled "get them out of here and find Pepper."

As she spoke she pulled Ranma into another room slamming the door shut behind her. The room was far smaller than the first, just a dresser two chests and below the solitary circular window a bed. "It won't stop him, hardly a moment as he just doesn't want to get me in the crossfire. I can't think of any here who could stop him before he reaches you."

"I can." Ranma said struggling to free himself from the woman's grasp. "Just let me go and I'll"

She struck him upside the head, "you'll what? Become a bloodstain on the floor." She snorted and pushed him down on to the bed. "Foolish and brave even when you cant stand, you've no fear, I don't think I've ever seen your like. Just sit there and let me save you."

Drawer after drawer clattered to the floor as the sounds of fighting broke out just beyond the door. Clothes scattered this way and that as she moved on to the trunk followed by nicnacs before pulling out a second chest this one with a heavy padlock. Her fingers trailed along its top before she smashed against the ground from which a round radish like yellow fruit with a black pointed bottom and white swirls spread across its skin.

"I'm afraid this wont taste good but..." She didn't get a chance to continue as Ranma snatched the fruit from her hand and took a huge bite. He coughed once after he swallowed before shrugging and continuing to scarf down the fruit as the woman watched on in shock.

"Thanks." He grunted.

"That fruits been in that trunk for night upon a decade how could," she paused a glazed look crossing over her face, "I don't know why Ares has turned red Mr. Donatelle, Our lady is even now looking in to it."

"What?" Ranma asked.

"Moo!" The call came again and a body came flying through the door and slammed into the wall right beside Ranma with a heavy grunt. Even as she took to her feet bare save for the slim covering of fur that coated them, the wall was ripped away and there was the winged minotaur staring down at them. Dozens of needles were impaled into his chest not that he seemed to notice or even care.

"Pepper, thank Ares you've arrived." Tabala said pressing her hand to her chest, her flowing robes wrinkling under her clawing hand.

"Lady Tabala you must leave." Pepper said.

The girl stood shorter than Ranma by a head had a thin layer of tawny fur with dark brown rosettes across her face and arms, four long needles fell between each of her fingers. She kicked off the ground driving the eight needles into the monsters leg around his knee and bounced off avoiding an incoming furry brown fist.

"Stop laying there and get the lady out of here!" She howled at Ranma before the transformed teens fist launched her through the wall.

Ranma heaved himself to his feet and braced himself as an incoming fist bore down on him. As he was struck he couldn't feel the slightest bit of pain, even the soreness that came with waking up had vanished altogether, the oddest thing however was the cloudy white that had spread through the room. G.B. seemed to become even more enraged and began swinging at the mist and with each swing he drew closer to the old woman.

As he attempted to crouch the cloudy substance shifted, speeding toward him in fact and it trailed after him as he speared toward the old woman and only than did Ranma realize, his arms were the same cloudy white as the substance but before his eyes his arm began to darken into the color of his flesh. Grabbing Tabala bridal style Ranma bounded off the wall and out of the room and as he glanced over his shoulder he found G.B. slowly rising into the air.

"Oh come on!" Ranma growled as he began to fall back to earth. The cloudy substance had dissolved fully. Taking a moment Ranma took inventory on his body and gave a satisfied nod as he adjusted the old woman in his arms.

The minotaur landed a moment later and charged forward with a wild, "Moo!"

He turned to sprint off freezing as a line of men and women had assembled in front of him, each holding a pail of water. "Get behind us and keep a tight hold on Lady Tabala." A bear like blonde man said.

Ranma did just that as G.B. tried to pull back, his hooves digging troughs in the ground until the water flying from the buckets drenched him and in the blink of an eye he was a teenager again, a very naked teenager. He wasted no time in clutching at his groin and glared passed the assembled line and right at Ranma.

"Next time boy," he snapped and looked to one of the young men in the line and nodded. The young man stepped forward a golden robe in his hands which he quickly draped over G.B. and the two strode off.

"Can someone tell me what tha heck is going on?" Ranma asked.

As he settled Tabala on the ground, the people began shuffling uncomfortably. They looked to Ranma than to Tabala before they parted until only one person lay ahead of him. The girl from before, Amasia if Ranma remembered right, she shook her head, her blonde hair disheveling from the movement, than she made her way to Ranma's side as the crowd went off in various directions, save one. The one that'd flown through the wall, Pepper, she looked no worse for wear however.

"You must understand, the Lady typically handles those that rise from the lake and their introduction to the island." She looked longing at the woman who just stood there staring quietly at the lake they stood beside. It was as if she'd lost all contact with reality.

"Do the best ya can." Ranma snapped. The woman who'd remained behind blurred, reappearing in front of Ranma her needles drawn.

"Don't you dare speak to the Lady like that or you'll come to find that acupressure is a jab well done." She snapped

A hand on the girls shoulder kept Ranma from retorting, "Calm Pepper, such emotions are common, you can't expect-." She paused, "My apologies, I still don't know your name."

"Ranma."

"Right, you can't expect Ranma to be any different."

Grudgingly the other girl nodded and as soon as Pepper had moved to the side Amasia smile wavered, "I suppose I should start with you aren't on Earth. I don't quite understand how mind you but we call our world Sekai and somehow you came here."

"People like you have been coming here since before our recorded times and each and every one has been a capable warrior. They defended our island against the threats that've come." She sighed and turned away, "you all have always come but when ever so many of you come it always signals a coming time of danger."

She hugged herself and turned away, "I have to tell you, many of you have tried to return the way you came but there is nothing down there and no one I've ever heard has found a way back. There are those who've wasted away trying."

An aged and wizened laugh rang out from behind them, "not a bad first attempt, better than mine of course, now listen young man if you wish to leave you may. How you do is up to you."

Ranma sighed and slipped his arms behind his head. "So let me get this straight,, I can't go home, you've no idea how I got here. I'm supposed ta protect you. You don't care if I leave, but if I stay I gotta deal with your bull headed moron of a what did he call himself? King?"

As one the three women nodded than the older woman threw in, "I must say none that have passed into our world seem to react any worse than yourself."

Ranma shrugged, "It ain't somethin I like but pop's got me into worse. I'll find a way. I'm the best after all." He said, "So any idea when pops'll be up an movin?"

"Your father will be up within the next few days I believe but your friend will likely be up by the end of the day." Amasia said.

Scratching the back of his head Ranma stared at her, "friend?"

It was Amasia's turn to look stare at Ranma, "usually the warriors who come together know one another, but I'm guessing you don't know him?"

Again Ranma shrugged. "Couldn't see him all that well, but he wasn't with us at the training ground, when did he get here?"

"About half an hour after you. Here come." Amasia said and started off towards a stone fountain in the middle of the village.

Pepper sidled up beside him as he began following Amasia, a needle working its way between her fingers. He glanced at her and she she gave him a wide grin showing off her longer than average canines. "So you think yerself a fine warrior, do ya."

"The best." Ranma said with a grin. "Ain't none better."

"We should have a match, I think you'll find me handy in a fight."

Tabula groaned, "dear girl your getting worse with each passing day." Beside her Amasia hummed in agreement, while Pepper just snickered.

"I don't fight girls." Ranma said with a glance toward Pepper whose hair seemed to be on the rise. Elder and apprentice alike paused to look at Ranma as if he had sprouted a second head.

"RANMA!" a voice shouted in the distance followed by the fountain bursting in to pieces. A teen wearing a yellow sweatshirt and a matching bandana holding back his wild hair burst forward following after the umbrella he'd thrown ahead of him.

Ranma grabbed hold of Tabula and Amasia and leapt away just in time for the umbrella to sail through the area in which he'd stood. He'd hardly set the women down when he hand to grab them and leapt away again to avoid buzzsaws whirling through the air until they dug deep gouges into the ground.

"Cut it out!" Ranma shouted as he leapt away again, "they're not fighters!"

Setting them down again he launched himself toward the buzzsaw and snatched it from the air and spinning on his heel, slung it back at his attacker where it impacted two more flying buzzsaws sending them all tumbling to the ground revealing them to be nothing more than yellow bandanas. Looking back to his attacker he could see the teen pulling more from about his head.

"If they're between you and me Ranma than they deserve what they get!" He howled and began spinning another set of bandana in his hands.

Ranma danced around the incoming projectiles, "Tell you what I'll hold still and let you have your best shot, if I drop you win, if you don't you take my best shot, deal?"

His opponent just grinned, "I only need one!" With that another bandana was screaming through the air and impacted directly dead center of Ranma's chest where it passed right through with the nothing but another burst of the cloud like substance leaving a hole in his chest before that to sealed shut. Launching himself forward his fist curled tight and struck the other teen hard in the chest sending him flying back through the house he stood in front of.

He shot off through the house absently noting the rear wall of the house had been blown out and a few yards away on his back was the other teen and Ranma made his way over to him. Crouching down he grabbed the guys sweater and pulled him up so they were nose to nose.

"Who are you?"

It seemed to snap the other teen out of his shock, "How dare your forget about me! Because of you Ranma I've seen hell ever since you ran out on our duel."

A foot buried itself in Ranma's stomach sending him flying back demolishing another part of the house and leaving him half buried in the rubble. "I followed you all the way to China, Ranma!"

That's when an image of a much younger teen popped into Ranma's head, a young man wearing a school uniform as Ranma was munching down meat bread. Than an image of a challenge letter and even waiting seven days after the challenges date before he couldn't wait anymore. Finally how he lead the teen to school on a daily basis.

Pounding his fist into his palm, Ranma shoved the beam attempting to pin him to the ground off and shoved his way out of the rubble. "Dammit Ryoga! I waited seven days for you!"

Just as he finished he spotted a buzzsaw bandanna just inches from his head and a moment later his mouth had vanished and was reformed again. Than he began being pelted by the clothes and soon not a single piece of him hadn't been struck by the swirling pieces of fabric.

"Why won't you die!" Ryoga howled as he ripped his belt off which straightened in his hands and he rushed forward with it angled as if to cleave Ranma in two.

Slipping around the last of the bandanas flying through the air, Ranma took the belt through his chest and latching on to Ryoga's sweatshirt he began pounding the teen in the face until he started to slacken in Ranma's grip and only than did he fling him away. Ryoga rolled to a stop on the beach and by the time Ranma made it into the sand he was already on his knees.

"I will have my vengeance RANMA!" It seemed to take him herculean effort but he managed to get his feet but before he could charge his quarry again Amasia stepped in his way along with Pepper her needles glimmering in the sun.

"Don't you get it? He ate the cloud cloud fruit, there's no way you can beat him as you are. He's a storm man."

"Cloud Cloud Fruit?" Ryoga asked confused.

"Storm man?" Ranma asked mirroring Ryoga's confusion.

Amasia sighed, "Didn't the lady tell you anything before you ate the fruit?"

Ranma mutely shook his head, "only about it tasting bad." He muttered.

She groaned and threw her hands up into the air, turning she found said lady had vanished. She groaned all over again. "Why does she do these things? Pepper, if you'd be so kind as to escort Ryoga to the lady while I speak to Ranma."

"I'm not done yet." Ryoga snapped turning back to Ranma.

"You can continue to try and beat the crap out of each other later." Pepper said taking Ryoga by the arm and hauling him back toward the town where the villagers were already separating the materials into various piles.

Amasia gestured to the villagers with a small smile, "We've been attacked and our village torn asunder time and time again. Rebuilding is just natural at this point." She exhaled heavily and walked closer to the lake.

"I wish she had told you, given you a choice." She said hugging herself. Than in one motion she turned grabbed Ranma and slung him into the shallow part of the lake.

Ranma tried to flail, to yell to move he couldn't, his body wouldn't move, couldn't. All he could do was watch the water ripple above him, as the bubbles flowed from his nose without any hinderance, feel the oddly freezing water penetrating every bit of his skin. Despite it all he struggled all the more as a figure stood above the surface her face warping with every motion of the water and flicker of the light.

Than her hand pulled him above the surface, air filled his lungs and he sputtered, water spilling from his mouth however he still couldn't move his arms or legs. "What?" he breathed.

"It comes with the eating the Devil Fruit, which the Cloud Cloud Fruit is by the way. You are powerless in the water, like a hammer or stone." She heaved him slowly from the water, dragging him into the sun warmed sands. "The sun is your greatest friend and any water save rain and waves sap your strength."

She fell into the sand beside him and patted him on the leg, "Still, the Cloud Cloud Fruit has its advantages. We've had a few eaters of that particular fruit on this island before. Flight, cloud banks for obscurity, the dissolving into your element." She trailed off. "I already know your not staying, you've a tiredness in your eyes."

Ranma shook his head, "I'm going home, I've got to go home."

"There's been a number of rumors going around, about something that can grant any one wish. Of course, there's the rumors of Captain Roger's treasure containing objects of great power. But that's all we have for you, rumors."

Raising his arm up he splayed his hand wide in the light, "I've gone on less, and with this power and everything else I've learned, nothing'll stop me." He clutched his hand tight and clouds began spewing from his hand which stopped just as quickly when he opened it in shock.

"Looks like you've found a trigger. Hold on to that." She patted him on the leg and stood, staring off to where a man was talking to a group of people. "You may make it home yet. Now if you'll excuse me, I've a nuisance to deal with."

Ranma nodded. Clenching his fist again he grinned as the clouds spewed forth faster than before. "Yeah, this could be fun."

Chapter End: The first chapter of something I can really sink my teeth in to. The story itself still needs fleshing out but hey this is supposed to help with my plot lines and be for fun. Well, the chapter felt choppy but it was fun. I do apologize for any of my mistakes grammar and punctuation wise, I ask for a beta, preferably one who wouldn't mind teaching me not to make these mistakes again.

I hope you guys enjoy it.

Inkwell.

P.S. The next chapter of eternal shouldn't be to far off. (Hopefully.)


End file.
